Our Dirty Little Secrets
by GothMaureen
Summary: What happens when the D.C team is locked inside the base, and the power is shut off? Part of the Sierra-Miranda!verse of NCIS. AbbyOC,CallenOC, TonyZiva hints.


**A/N: FINALLY AN UPDATE. And of course it's NCIS. Because I finally got this from RAWR and was happy with it. Mostly. And I am a *little* loopy right now..late night VersaEmerge show=very little sleep, aching body and an intense bangover. **

**I'll stop complaining now. Because it was epic incarnate.**

**I WILL STOP TALKING ABOUT VERSA NOW. Read please, only if you have read Skulls and Rainbows however. Read that first. Review please as well! Then I will love you forever. XD**

**I don't own anything, except for Miranda Heartly, and Sierra Manning is the property of RAWR the Green Ranger.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The music was thumping and loud, the scent of Caf-Pow was in the air and all in all it was a good afternoon. As Miranda ran her fingers through her electric blue hair she couldn't help but feel alive. Abby soon entered the room, dark hair falling in low pigtails, Miranda couldn't help but feel as she did. Being with Abby was like being in a whole different world. As the Goth came up behind the raver, Miranda slid her arms around Abby's waist from behind. The Goth then turned around and kissed her girlfriend's lips. Miranda kissed her back, moving her hands to the Goth's face. When the song ended, they calmly broke apart,Miranda's hands were now on Abby's waist, pulling them closer together once again. It was then that the lights went out and the music stopped.

"Abby? You know what's going on? Cause I sure don't." Miranda said pulling even closer to the Goth.

"I have no idea, most likely a power outage... Which is pretty annoying, as afterwards we probabaly won't have power for at least a few hours. Abby said as the reserve power came on, partially illuminating the lab. It was a few seconds later that Gibbs and the entire team appeared in the doorway.

"What's up boys? And Ziva." Abby said, slowly unwinding herself from Miranda. Now the group was akwardly standing in the dimly lit lab, none of them quite sure of what had been going on before.

"Where's Sierra? She's here, right?" Miranda said as the others all gave puzzled looks.

"I'm not quite sure..." Tony said with little confidence. It was then that Miranda grabbed a box from under the evidence table. She pulled out a lighter and some black candles, setting them on the table next to the box. From there, she set out several intracite, black candlesticks. Handing Abby the candles, soon each one sat in a candlestick. Then she grabbed the lighter and began to light each one carefully, placing it in a new spot around the lab. Now the room had a much more...well... Gothic look than usual. With the windows covered in black cloth, the candles lit and Abby and Miranda's little trinkets everywhere, it was quite a picture. Suddenly there was a crackling sound and the hidden intercom began to speak.

"In light of the recent events, the NCIS base will be on a lockdown until further notice. All employees will remain inside the base. Thank you,and have a nice day."

All of them groaned and slumped down onto the floor. Miranda and Abby has unwillingly made the head of a circle. Ziva had bumped into the table and now pushed it backwards into the cabinets, making the other end of the circle.

"How am I supposed to have a nice day when I'm stuck in here with you guys?" McGee said as he scooted across the floor away from Tony. As the girls gave a laugh, suddenly Miranda and everyone else heard a thudding sound. Then, the grating from the heating vent shot out and just barely missed McGee's head.

"Aaaahhhhhhhh!" He screamed a very girly scream. Tony was about to say something snarky when from the vent came a Converse shoe. It hit him in the back of the head and he screamed as well. No more than two seconds later, a body enmerged from the vent and fell tumbling to the floor, landing between Miranda and Tony in the circle.

"Sierra! What the hell were you doing in the god-damn heating vent?" Miranda said with her usual amount of cursing.

"Long story..I may or may not have told my life story to Palmer in the elevator and I may or may not have used him as a footstool.." Sierra said, dusting off today's tshirt. She straightened up. "...Toooonnnnyyyy, can I have my shoe back?"

Tony tossed the blue Converse across the circle as Sierra gave a confused look around. Miranda took the time to explain. "I'm taking it that you don't know about the lock-down,do you?"

"Noooo. Now that we are all here, what ARE we going to do?" The perky brunette asked. All of the team kept quiet, not quite sure how to answer that question.

"I know! Let's tell secrets! Like back in high school, it'll be fun! Okay... Gibbs, you go first!" Sierra squealed to her team.

Gibbs was quiet for a moment, then said "I drank decaf for a few days last week."

Everyone gasped in horror, Miranda and Sierra's eyes wide." So that's why you were all...not Gibbs-y for a while!" The brunette chirped to her boss."Um... NOZZLE! GO!"

"Umm...Ummm... WAIT A MINUTE!"Tony yelled, pointing to Sierra next to him. "We went out on a date once!"

" Yeah, like five million years ago." She said while trying to tie her shoelace. Abby and Miranda chuckled,leaning their heads together and slid their hands together,laying them on the Goth's lap. Sierra gawkes for a minute, obviously unsure of what was happening.

"Um...Abby..Miranda.. Is there something you want to share with the team?" A very confused Sierra asked.

"Well... I don't think it's really a secret, but Abby and I have been dating for a while." Miranda said to not just Sierra, but the whole circle. Her friend was quite intriguted by this news, while the others were fine, they already knew.

"Wait... When did this happen?" Sierra asked the eighteen-year-old.

"The team found out when you were in L.A and we MTAC'd you there." Abby said, choosing her words carefully. Sierra then figured something out,her face now much clearer.

"Ohh...So,there may or may not have been a shortage of agents and I may or may not have had to step in to make an important call."

"And how does this relate to us again?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Ziva, if you didn't interrupt you would know!" Sierra snapped, then was suddenly happy again. "So, I made this call and then acidentally accepted yours. I was talking to the ambassadors from Britain-land and Sri Lanka, and they weren't really making any sense... And there may or may not have been a German dude there too..."

"Alrighty then..." Miranda said, glad to have her dysfunctinal "family" know about her relationship. No more having to hide anything. Suddenly, the door to the lab burst open, lights in the hallway on so the figures in the doorway appearing almost god-like. One stepped closer and the others followed, and Sierra screamed with joy.

"CALLEN! KENSI! SAM! NATE! What are you doing here?"

Taking a moment to process, the raver figured out that these were the infamous L.A agents of Sierra's. As well as her boyfriend, Callen. Miranda was the only one in the team who had never seen, met,or even heard of.(That is until Sierra told her) Well, there's a first time for everything...

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**In a fic by RAWR. She has a pre/companion to this as well. But yeah, hope you like! Reviews would be nice..please?**

**And now for more school...**

**~Maureen**


End file.
